


Exception

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir! Connor, Help, Jared is Alya, Ladybug! Evan, M/M, Miraculous AU!, One-Shot, zoe is Nino for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An exception was something Evan didn't want to be.An exception is what Evan is.He didn't expected to be chosen by Tikki. He didn't expect for all of Paris to love him. But they do, and that's what he hates most.Everyone hates akumas, but Evan hated this one most. The one that helped him, but weakened him.





	Exception

The constant beep of an alarm was not a pleasant sound, expecially after saving Paris from another Akuma attack. But Evan Hansen was used to it. 

He got up slowly, dreading the existence of school. The only thing motivating him was the beauty Connor Murphy, who would never love him back, but hey, a boy can dream. 

Tikki peeked out of the bag she was kept in, "Evan, its 7:00, get ready for school!" 

Evan, too tired to reply, simply nodded and exited the safe comfort of his bed. His feet wearily dragged along the carpet, bringing him into the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror, staring at the bags under his eyes. The boy sighed and picked up his toothbrush, wetting it under the hard-water stained faucet. He applied toothpaste and brushed for a solid two minutes. 

He washed his face, and combed his hair, rubbing the weariness out of his eyes. Evan stepped out of the bathroom and went to get dressed.

Being an aspiring designer had its benefits, first of all, clothes your style are cheaper, and you have a wider selection. He put on a white and blue striped short-sleeve and an indigo jacket, patterned with fake fur around the collar. Evan put on some skinny jeans, and ditched the jacket and the shirt last minute and put on a light blue button-up with a black bow tie. 

He stepped out feeling better, but still kinda shitty. He took his bag, and jogged downstairs to have a quick breakfast, and head to school. Evan snuck Tikki a cookie and ate his own food, which was just a croissant filled with dark chocolate. 

The dirty blonde watched his mother work, and quickly looked away, finishing his croissant and setting the plate into the sink. He quickly headed out, praying for absolutely no akumatized victims. But he was never that lucky. 

* * *

 

He sat in class, listening intently to the teacher and taking notes; that is, until he heard a crash and an explosion outside. Evan and Connor both raised their hands. "Miss! May I use the the restroom?" They asked in sync. She nodded, a suspicious expression evident. 

Evan ran into the nearest corner and released Tikki from his bag. "Tikki, spots on!" He transformed, and arrived on scene. Chat Noir arrived after him, "How's it going Bugaboo?" "Not now Chat."

The akumatized victim cackled evilly, turning a bystander into a mindless zombie, that looked strangely like those from the Apocalypse of the Damned. He spotted the pair of heros and turned to them. 

"Surrender your miraculous!" He boomed, pointing at them. 

"Not on your life!" Evan growled, scanning his body for the possible item the akuma inhabited. He spotted a bracelet  on his arm that seemed plausible. 

He leaned into Chat, "Go for the bracelet." He whispered. 

Chat nodded and began distracting him. He ran to the side and yelled, "Over here nerd! Or can you not keep up?" 

He chased after Evan's partner, barely missing him with his strange beams. 

Evan launched his yo-yo, but he was too far to reach. He raised it in the air and activated his special ability. A knife landed in his hands. "A knife?" 

He looked up and spotted the cord the akuma was connected to. Evan launched the knife at it. It split, and he flickered, in a glitch-like fashion.

"Gah!" He bellowed, flinching as Evan's earring beeped once. He began to regain his posture, until another glitch coursed through him again. 

It repeated for thirty minutes, until Chat finally stopped running and simply stared at the flickering akuma. 

"Chat! The bracelet!" Evan called.

"Cataclysm!" 

The Akuma fluttered out, and he caught it in the yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterfly." He muttered as the cleansed akuma flew away. 

His earrings beeped, and Chat held on to his wrist as he was about to leave. "I won't tell anyone who you are,  _please."_ Evan shook his head, but his kwami apparently disagreed. 

Evan detransformed, and in his shock, broke down. He sank to the ground, sniffling. "E-Evan? Evan Hansen?" Chat bent down and hugged him. 

He didn't know why, but he sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I'm s-sorry I'm n-not the L-Ladybeetle you e-expected."

Chat detransformed into Connor Murphy. 

"Fair trade." Connor offered. Evan blinked, hiccuping. 

He buried his face in his shoulder. "I-I'm s-so glad i-its you." Connor wrapped his arms around him, blinking back tears he hadn't noticed. 

"Me too Evan, me too." He murmured, kissing his head. 

* * *

 

It was awkward at school for the pair the next day. Evan kept nervously laughing at a mention of Connor, and Connor would blush at a mention of Evan. Jared and Zoe thought that was strange. 

Jared had cornered Evan, "What's going on between you and the model Murphy?" He queried. 

"N-Nothing!" Evan spluttered.

"There is clearly something."

"I-I'm not telling you."

"Fine." 

-

Connor went to Evan at lunch, "Hey um, want to eat together?"

"S-Sure!" He smiles slightly, nibbling on an egg tart he had brought from home.

He smiled and sat down next to him, pecking him on the cheek, "Thanks, Bugaboo."

Evan blushed, staring down at his shoes. Connor grinned, snuggling up against him. Evan flushed even redder, wondering why he was suddenly so affectionate.

Oh yeah, he was Ladybeetle, and he was Chat Noir. 

"Do you only like me because I'm Ladybeetle?"

"Of course not, I like you because under the mask I'm sure you're the same kind, brave, heroic person, just too ignored to show proof."

Evan smiled, snuggling into his side. "T-Thank you." 

 

In the background, Jared was handing Zoe five bucks. "You were right, they're definitely gay as fuck." 


End file.
